


Shower time.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You’re new to Alexandria and you get a special welcome from someone.





	

 

Your boots pounding the dirt as you ran away was the only sound you tried to focus on. You wanted to ignore the moans from the undead assholes chasing you, you really didn’t need anymore stress right now. Normally you’d fight your way through, you’ve even surprised yourself before by taking out a herd of around 30 by yourself, using adrenaline and careful strategy. But this herd was too big, around 100, and you’d fell and cut your side which weakened you. It wasn’t life threatening but the blood meant the walkers were extra excited and not to mention _it hurt like a bitch._ You’ve been on your own for months now, the last group you were with were a bunch of dicks, and that’s being polite. They couldn’t take no for an answer and thought it was fair to try to take advantage of a woman, 5 of them, one you. They didn’t count on you being a pretty ruthless bitch though and you took them all out effortlessly. Ridding the world of 5 assholes.

You approached a road, running as fast as you could, you saw some shops ahead. You were in dyer need of supplies, _what a shame I have a bunch of dead people trying to fucking eat me._ You thought with a dark chuckle. As you ran passed a shop you noticed a car and then heard two people talking inside. You stopped for a second, debating if you should warn them of the impending doom. You didn’t trust people anymore but you couldn’t just leave them to die, especially when you noticed the shop was baby supplies. _Who has a baby in the fucking apocalypse?_

You groaned and ran inside the shop. The two people saw you instantly and raised their weapons. There was a woman with sword and an Asian guy around your age.  
“Look, I don’t mean any harm, I’m just letting you know there’s a huge fucking herd on its way. You need to leave.” The woman squinted at you, clearly not trusting you. You honestly couldn’t blame her, you wouldn’t trust you either. All of your heads snapped up once you heard them. _We are screwed._  
“Fucking mother fuck!” You yelled in frustration. You all ran out the door but it was too late. The path to the car was blocked and the herd was attracting more and more walkers. You knew you wouldn’t all make it, but you saw the baby formula and supplies and knew you had to help the two strangers back to that baby. You dashed to the side, picking up two trash can lids. You started bashing them together, drawing their attention.  
“Hey assholes! All you can fucking eat! Come and get it!” You shouted. The herd turned and moved towards you and away from the car. You tried to maintain a safe enough distance for now. Your side was throbbing, it stopped bleeding but the blood had dried on your tank top and it kept pulling.  
“What are you doing?!” The woman shouted at you, whilst her and the man took down the stray walkers that didn’t come your way.  
“You’ve got a baby, just go!”   
“We can’t leave you!” The man yelled clearly distressed.  
“Just fucking go!” You screamed. They looked at each other and ran to the car and drove away. You looked around trying to decide what to do, getting eaten alive was your last choice. You saw a ladder on the side of the building, so you threw the trash can lids as far as possible. The walkers moved towards the noise, so you took that opportunity to run to the ladder and climb to the roof. _Guess I’m waiting here a while._

***Two days later***

You’d stayed on that roof for a day an a half, you’d ended up drinking all of your water and hadn’t ate a thing since the day of the herd. You were exhausted and hungry. You were walking down the road, no plan in mind. Your machete ready in case one of those freaks popped out at you. You could see some sort of structure in the distance, as you got closer you could see it was some kind of wall. _Is this a community?_ You were about to turn around when some one shouted.  
“Hands in the air little lady!” You looked up at what must have been a watch tower. A man with red hair was aiming at you. You slowly put your hands in the air.  
“Fucking fuck!” You shouted, tired and fed up. The gate suddenly opened and you saw the Asian man from the other day.  
“Michonne! It’s that woman!” He shouted inside. He walked over to you. “Im Glenn. I can’t believe you’re alive!” He said.  
“Y/n. And me neither to be honest. I’m like a cat, nine lives and all that shit.” You laughed, he laughed with you and patted your shoulder. The woman, who you now knew was called Michonne, came over too smiling.  
“Thank you so much for what you did, it was incredibly brave.” She said gratefully. You nodded.  
“I hope that baby is nice and full!” You chuckled.  
“We’re really grateful, it was important that we got the stuff back here. It wasn’t just the baby stuff, we also had medicine for my pregnant wife, she was really sick, but she’s better now.” Glenn beamed.  
“I’m glad I could help….. I best be off now, I need to find somewhere before night time.” You said glancing at the already darkening sky.  
“You’re more than welcome to join us here, you’ve already proved yourself to us.” Michonne smiled. You nibbled your lip and looked inside the gate from where you stood, it looked like suburbia. You didn’t have anywhere else to go and you were starving. As if on cue your stomach growled rather loudly. Glenn and Michonne both laughed.  
“Let get you some food.” She smiled, patting your shoulder.

They led you to a house, explaining that Rick, the leader lived here with his baby, his son and Michonne, some others including Glenn and his wife lived next door. You could smell dinner before you got through the door. When we got to the kitchen there was a big group sat at a large dining table. All eyes fell to you and you suddenly felt self conscious.  
“This is the woman that save us the other day!” Glenn said. A woman with short brown hair jumped and up hugged you.  
“Thank you! I’m Maggie, Glenn’s wife.” She smiled. That explained her hug. You smiled back.  
“Y/n.” You said it loud enough that you hoped you didn’t need to repeat it to everyone you met.  
Everyone greeted you with a hello and introductions, when the woman named Carol introduced herself and also introduced the man next to her.  
“And this is Daryl.” You looked at him and he offered a curt nod. His mucky appearance made you feel a little better about your own. He was pretty handsome even covered in dirt. You couldn’t help but notice his arms as he wore a shirt with the sleeves ripped off. You ate the food they gave you, not quite as graceful as you hoped, which earned a small smirk from Daryl. Maggie said there was a spare room next door in the house she was in, she took you over there showing you to your room.

“This room has a bathroom connected, but the bathroom is also connected to Daryls. Me and Glenn share ours with Abe and Rosita.” She smiled. She gave you some spare clothes, including underwear and tanks to sleep in. You couldn’t wait for the shower. You ran into the bathroom, locking your door, you peeled your dirty clothes off and threw them on the floor. You turned the water on and couldn’t help but let a satisfied moan escape. You washed all the dirt away, washed your hair and shaved anywhere that needed it. When you were done you realised that you left the towel on the other side of the room. As you stepped out of the shower you heard the door open, but it wasn’t your door. As if in slow motion, Daryl walked through his door with nothing but his boxers on and clothes in his hand, clearly wanting to use the shower.

“Holy shit!” He shouted, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He blushed almost as much as you and looked at his feet. You took another step to get the towel which just had to be near Daryl. But because it wasn’t awkward enough, you just had to slip, only to get caught by Daryls strong arms saving you. They wrapped around your mid section, boobs now pressed against his bare chest.  
You looked at each other and blushed, but he didn’t let go, even when you stood upright. You cleared your throat and he quickly let go. You grabbed the towel, muttering a thanks and ran into your room. You sat on your bed feeling mortified that this incredibly handsome man saw you naked and touched you. You calmed down and went to sleep.  
Daryl stood in the shower, not being able to forget about you, your beautiful naked body, pressed against his. He felt himself get hard, he couldn’t get you out of his head. He thought about you and what he wanted to do to you whilst he relieved himself of his _tension._

The next morning you got dressed into some tight jeans that made your ass look awesome, and a tank top. You went down and found Daryl eating his breakfast. He looked up and smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say.  
“I’m sorry about last night. I really don’t know how I lasted this long out there, I’m such a clutz.” You laughed, trying to break the tension. He chuckled at you, feeling at ease with you making light of what happened.  
“S’alright. Not everyday a pretty lady falls naked into my arms.” He joked, but when he saw you blush he smirked.   
“We should do it again sometime.” You chuckled as you ate an apple. “Maybe next time we could both be naked.” You smiled sweetly as you stood up and left the house, leaving Daryl slightly in shock.  
You spent the day following Carol and helping her with her chores. Whenever you spotted Daryl you both shared knowing glances at each other and small smiles. At the end of the day you both went back to the house.  
“Well I think you have an admirer already!” She smiled.  
“Who?” You asked confused.  
“Daryl. I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he’s been looking at you all day.” She smirked, making you blush.

After dinner you went to your bedroom, you heard the bathroom door shut and you felt brave. You grabbed something to sleep in and went into the bathroom. Daryl was in the shower facing you, when he saw you he stopped showering and just stared at you. When he didn’t protest to you being there, you slowly started removing your clothes. His gaze intensified, his eyes started wandering your naked body. He bit his lip and you saw how hard he was already, making you want him even more. You got in the shower and grabbed the soap, slowly washing yourself. Daryl loved seeing you soapy and rubbing yourself, you could tell he wanted to touch you but was still hesitant to do so. You gently took one of his hands and placed it on your breast, showing him what you wanted. He slowly started caressing you, lathering up the soap. He brushed your nipple with his hand and you gasped, making him smirk and do it again. This time you moaned and he backed you up against the wall. He leant in to you and kissed you, your lips felt like they were on fire from the passion and desire in his kiss.  
Your hands ended up in his hair, tugging it slightly, making him moan into the kiss. He lifted you up and pushed you up against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist. His hard tip was pushed against your entrance, you wanted him badly. He looked into your eyes, breaking the kiss for a second. He wanted confirmation you wanted this as much as him. You gave him a small nod and he thrust into you. You gasped at the feel of how big he was. He started attacking your neck whilst thrusting, making you moan loudly with pleasure. He felt amazing. You felt that familiar build up and you knew you were close. It had been so long, you knew it wouldn’t take long. You kept moaning and saying his name, whilst he was growling and muttering curse words. You started to come undone and he felt your walls tighten around him, he thrust a few more times before pulling out to cum in the shower.

You looked at each other panting and smiled. You both finished your shower, helping each other wash and get dry, giggling like two love struck teenagers. Before you went to bed he grabbed your face you kissed you softly, smiling as he walked away. You couldn’t help but be excited for your next shower.


End file.
